


Hide inside

by Alastiel



Series: 少年情事系列 [4]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Childhood Friends, Fluff, M/M, Protective Erik
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastiel/pseuds/Alastiel
Summary: 给亲爱的雪子的生贺，是从之前一个中古脑洞中抽出来的设定和片段，所以没啥逻辑和剧情可言，看看一边暗恋一边别扭又忍不住腻腻歪歪的男孩子~！
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: 少年情事系列 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/849390
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Hide inside

Erik站在那儿，像棵仲春晨光里的水杉树苗，Charles在驱策他的小马踏上堡垒内部的第一座石桥时就远远望见并辨认出了自己两年未见的好友，他兴奋地从马镫上站起来朝那边挥手，这举动令陪同在侧的事务官和侍从都紧张起来，两名卫兵快速靠近以便应对突发的意外，平素这些过度反应会引起的不悦在此刻被Charles的欣喜完全覆盖，他总算还记得堡垒里是严令禁止高声叫喊的，就只是在用肢体大幅度展示着激动情绪。  
但Erik似乎没有看到他，在一阵凝滞版的伫立之后，年轻的吉诺莎王储往身后那幢建筑里走去，Charles失望地重新坐回马鞍上，他猜想大概是因为从学院高处那些课室方位往石桥这边看来是逆光的缘故，这时候较早到达的一批公国和王国继承人该开始这天的第一堂课程了，而Charles还要在一大堆手续中等待一整天才能加入他们，他沮丧地从鞍上跳下，安静地接受事务官为他整理仪容。  
现在他和Erik久别后的第一次见面至少要推迟到中午之后了。  
事实上一直到傍晚Charles都没有空闲去找他的朋友，晚餐是在他被安排好的住处吃的——每一个温彻斯特的王国继承人都在这里住过，Charles在随同前来的礼仪导师锐利目光的逼视下耐心而虔诚地做完了餐前祷告，然后开始在礼数允许的范畴内快速进食，一刻钟以后他宣布自己用餐完毕，在事务官开口安排侍从跟随之前溜出了起居室。  
找到Erik的时候太阳已经完全落了下去，吉诺莎的王储坐在堡垒东侧塔楼附近的湖边擦拭自己的配剑。Charles一路询问他的去向找过来，看到那个背影时，映入他眼里的夕霞余晖又再燃起鲜丽的光来，他往前快速走了几步，又停下来，再弯身拾起枚细小的石子往前掷去，轻轻击中目标的左肩。  
Erik回过头，他的眉心微皱，翠色的瞳仁在尚浅的薄暮里有些黯淡，他站起身时Charles的呼吸顿了一下，眼前的人看起来有些陌生，早上匆忙一瞥时的猜想是对的，他果然长高了。整个人看起来瘦削肩背却变得厚实，下颌和颧骨的轮廓也明显起来，不仅仅如此，他脸上的神情也是Charles不熟悉的那种，这样的陌生感让Charles早就准备好的开场白卡在嗓子里，他们静默地相视片刻，直到Erik的眼睛里有另一种情绪如潮水般涌起，他绷紧的嘴角也放松了。  
“好久不见，Charles。”  
Charles眨眨眼，他松了口气，在展露笑容的同时毫不掩饰地抱怨，“太冷淡了，差点以为你不认得我了。”  
Erik捡起那颗石子扔回Charles怀里，“对啊，你都胖得我认不出了。”他终于露出Charles熟悉的那种嘲弄表情，还呲出了牙齿，好吧，还是那个尖刻的讨厌鬼。  
Charles怒吼着冲上前给了他一拳，被Erik佯装抵抗几下后扯进了怀里。  
他是吃了什么长得这么快的。Charles贴近好友前胸时不服气地想，怎么就比我高出一大截了？接着他听见Erik的心跳声，跟自己耳中嘈杂轰鸣中的每一下清晰鼓动应和在一起，这让Charles莫名地脸颊发热，但他没有马上挣脱出来。  
“为什么不回我的信？”  
现在他们并肩在湖边的石椅上坐着，各自的侍从都退到50码开外，克拉格学院比这大陆的任何一个王室城堡都要安全，并不需要全副武装的卫兵贴身跟随。Erik在把剑鞘都擦了一遍后终于停下了这完全不必要的活计，他故作老成地端起手臂坐着，并不直视Charles向他这边偏过的目光。  
“我寄回礼过去了，你不是收到了吗？”  
Charles15岁生日前确实收到了那份礼物，他一直很想要的“沉眠龙域”游戏套具，吉诺莎特有的那种，且是独一无二按Charles喜好修改了设定的订制规格，Charles对这份礼物喜欢到完全不舍得拿出来玩，“那是另外一回事，我可是给你写满了整整两张纸。”  
Erik沉默一阵，才给了一个十分牵强的解释，“那阵子我的……课业增加了，比较忙。”  
Charles当然不相信这是真实的原由，但他并不打算破坏眼下还算不错的气氛，就顺势问了问那些增加的课业。  
对于成长中的王国继承者来说，对于各类君主学课业和宫廷教师们的抱怨是最有共鸣的话题之一，谈话的焦点很快被转移过去，他们的交流逐渐顺畅起来，刚见面那会儿存在的让Charles感到不安的微妙紧绷感消失了，喜悦的气泡从原本只是温热的欣然里咕噜咕噜地冒出来，使他不自觉地与Erik靠得更近。  
还没等他们聊起其他方面的近况，月亮已经升了起来，事务官们正往这边移动，Erik在回头望了一眼后站起身，十分自然地伸手把Charles拉起来。  
“明天你能开始上课吗？”  
“我得去主教那儿一趟，下午应该可以加入你们，是什么课来着？”  
“你可真够走运的，是Logan亲授的剑术。”Erik边在腰带上固定配剑边幸灾乐祸。  
Charles吐了吐舌头，“我还期盼这学期遇不上他呢，骑士团团长居然如此清闲！”  
“他倒是宁愿去解决南方异教徒之类的麻烦，但比起接受吉诺莎王廷里那些剑术老师的教导，我还是觉得被Logan折磨几堂课收获更大。”  
“你听起来像个受虐狂。”  
Erik懒得反驳地哼了一声，转身往住处所在的方向走。  
“那明天见。”Charles在他身后喊着，Erik没有回头，只是用手在头顶挥了一下。

***

进入用作剑术练习室的原议事厅时，Charles已经迟到了小半堂课，尽管完全是由于主教的多话耽搁了时间，他也还是为无需接受Logan的训斥而庆幸万分，骑士团团长不在——似乎终于没那么清闲了，学院的护卫队长正在代其安排下一组参与实战对练的学员，Charles悄悄从侧门溜进去，他先在后排的位置落座，到Erik上场时已经不声不响地挪到了前排。  
作为练习对手的双方照常互相行礼，Erik抬头时与Charles对上了视线，后者做了个夸张的鼓舞动作，Erik因此勾起了嘴角。  
对练正式开始之后很快Charles就看出了不对劲，Erik的对手根本没有遵照指示进行从步法到攻防转换等基础技巧的练习流程，而是在完成规范的防御动作时突然中途变招，用力格开Erik手中并未落实的阔剑剑锋，接着快速垫步向前做出一个危险的撩刺动作。这堪称阴险的突袭招式让观战的少年们都不由得发出惊呼，Charles更是脸色苍白地跳起身，提醒好友当心的叫喊还未及出口，Erik已经沉着地迅速侧身避开逼近自己小腹的锋刃，同时将手腕一旋，由上而下击中对方的剑柄，一声沉闷的金属撞击声后，面色阴沉的败者捂着手腕扔下了手里的剑，涨红了脸对Erik怒目而视。  
“连剑都握不住，突刺力道甚至无法扎穿我的袍子，你该庆幸Logan没在这儿眼见他的辛劳教学毫无成果，并‘耐心建议’你从12岁时的基础课程开始重修。”Erik面无表情地嘲讽道，边归剑入鞘边走回自己的座位，又朝Charles看过来。  
Charles做了个拍胸口的手势，看到Erik摆手示意不用担心才重新坐回椅子。

虚惊过后Charles皱起眉，身边同期的学员们都在低声议论，仿佛他们都知晓事出有因，这情形让Charles在愤怒之余感到更加糟糕，他遗漏了什么关键信息？  
“你来晚了，错过不少之前的精彩情节，”出声的是Sean Cassidy，来自西陆的一个公国，他们两年前就认识了，那头总是乱蓬蓬的卷发让Charles印象深刻，看起来一点也没变的Sean从后排座位挪到温彻斯特王储的旁边，语气里带着些无恶意的戏谑，“但 Lehnsherr抢了Stryker的未婚妻后不到三个月就情敌相见，这已经是一周里的第三次冲突了。”  
Charles听见了脑子里突然响起的尖利噪声，他在自己意识到之前已经舌头打结地问出了口，“什……什么未婚妻？”  
“你不知道？看来你和Lehnsherr并没有看上去那么要好嘛，温彻斯特也比我想象中的闭塞得多，这传闻在整个大陆中部都传遍了，不过你们，的确稍微靠南了点。”  
Charles无言以对，他真的对此一无所知，不仅如此，他发现自己难以接受，但眼下能做的只是尽量表现得对此没有那么在意，让神情显得更轻松自然一点。  
好在分享传闻的热情盖过了Sean对Charles奇怪反应的探究。他声情并茂地为Charles讲述了吉诺莎王储和吉诺莎治下一公国继承人如何同时向北陆的Magda公主求婚， Maximoff王室如何在一番斟酌后选择了Lehnsherr的故事，没准比起一位英明的公国继承者，Sean更适合当个吟游诗人，只要他在押韵方面多下功夫。  
“恐怕求婚的是Lehnsherr家族而非Erik Lehnsherr本人。”Charles有些不甘地低声嘟囔。  
“有什么区别？哪个王室成员能自己选择配偶？别说各位王子，恐怕在座的每个人都没那个幸运。”

这句话无法辩驳，Charles已经满15岁了，一年以后就能获得教皇证婚的资格，他知道自己的父母甚至整个温彻斯特王廷也都在为他物色结婚对象，他当然都知道。  
只是……  
导师缺席还差点出了意外的剑术课在一阵凌乱嘈杂中结束了，Charles站起身，却仍低着头，他没朝Erik那边看，也没等Erik出声叫住他，就快速没进人群离开。

***

毫无胃口的晚餐后，Charles径直去了湖边，他耐心地把带出的白面包掰成小块喂给游近的天鹅和野鸭，开始拍打指尖的碎屑时听见从身后靠近的熟悉脚步声。  
Charles在转身时握住随身佩剑的剑柄，这是把锋利的名贵刺剑，他和Erik在两年前的剑术课程后接受了Logan的额外附加指导，选定了更适合各自剑术风格的佩剑，Logan把成套的对剑送给了他们，这一双情谊的见证现在被他们分别佩在腰间。  
Erik沉默地看着自己的好友，Charles把被风吹乱的卷发从鬓边捋到耳后，Erik眼里有什么因此晃动了一下。  
“陪我练一会儿，今天都没轮到我上场完成训练。”Charles拔剑出鞘，剑尖稍微倾斜地指着地面，他遵照着邀战的礼仪。  
“Charles，其实……”  
“待会再说，好吗？”  
Erik愣了一瞬点了点头，互相行礼后，Charles毫不犹豫地出招劈斩过去，接招者下压剑尖来格挡卸力，收剑到一半就在往前踏步的同时使出斜向的抽击，Charles随之轻盈后纵一步，再闪身到对手左侧骤然突刺，Erik快速应变，翻腕格开这一击。起初几个回合的攻防仍颇有从前对练时的默契，之后他们都把杂念抛开专注眼前的对抗，赞赏对手的实力和技巧之余，心中只有谨慎的预判和凌厉的应对。  
最终Charles抓住Erik本该致胜前一瞬的迟疑空隙，以剑尖抵住他的前胸皮甲，输了半招的Erik果断摊开双手认输，结束这场相当痛快的比试。  
少年们前额和鬓边的发丝都被汗水打湿，都还在急促地喘气，狼狈而滑稽互相盯着看了一阵后，两个人忍不住同时笑起来。  
“两年不见，你比我预计的可难对付多了。”Erik看了看掌中的汗渍，与Charles同时收剑回鞘。  
“心虚的恭维，以为我看不出你好几次在拆招时特意放轻了力道？”  
“这不是决斗，Charles。”  
“感谢你没有付出全力彻底打击我的自信。”Charles干巴巴地说。  
Erik只好叹气，“我比你练得更勤更多而已，每一项都输给你的话，我大概会羞于继续做你的朋友。”

然而严格算起来Charles能稳定胜过Erik的只有象棋这一项，其它方面他们各有胜算，而剑术这项Erik一直稳定地优于Charles，所以此刻的言论听起来不诚恳得愈加刺耳，Erik很明显地在讨好他，这让他好不容易排遣开的恼怒和酸涩瞬间就倒灌了回来，燎原的怒火开始在Charles那双蓝眼睛里灼烧。  
“我还真不确定我们还算不算朋友。今天我才听说那个已被众所周知的重要消息，Erik，你不回我的信是因为你忙着订婚去了吗？”  
“……我没有订婚！”  
“暂时没有而已。”  
“那你呢？Charles，我早就听说了，从半年前开始温彻斯特王廷发出的求婚信都快寄到整个大陆公国以上的每位领主手中了，现在你为自己挑选好王妃了吗？”  
“老天，你不会不知道我母亲和继父的作风吧？满世界的求婚信中无任何一封含有我的个人意愿！那甚至是对我的一种漠视和羞辱……那么，吉诺莎的求婚信也是王廷总管擅自发出的吗？如果那代表你的意愿，又是哪一种？”Charles激动的语气和缓下来，他的面容变得平静，Erik面对他的诘问张了张嘴，像是发出了一个无声的短句，然后把嘴唇抿起来，这是Erik陷入犹疑和紧张的表现，Charles足够了解他，他们在四周浓重起来的暗色包裹里执拗地想要看清对方目光和神情里藏着的，呼之欲出的答案。  
然而这或许会被推动的进展被准时找来的事务官们打断，Charles先看到自家步履犹疑却还是坚持朝这边走近的廷臣，他眯起眼朝Erik身后扬起下巴，后者心领神会地耸一下肩膀，两个人同时调整了呼吸的节奏，露出有些无奈却又带着微妙松弛感的笑容。  
Charles向前一步靠近Erik轻声说，“我们该找个无人打扰的地方谈谈。”  
吉诺莎王储深吸了一口气，像是做出了个重大的决定，“明天午后一点钟地堡矮墙北面入口见。”  
Charles惊讶地偏头，这可是第一次由Erik发起的逃课建议，即使那是堂最不受欢迎的神学课。  
“你确定？”  
“怎么？你倒变成个乖学生了。”  
Charles朝他小腿上踢了一脚，迅速朝迎上来的事务官跑去。

***

克拉格堡垒曾是整个大陆联盟抵抗南方帝国入侵的最大规模也是防御力最坚固的要塞，在几座城堡组成的地上建筑群下方还修建着几乎同等规模的地堡，除此之外，向四面延伸的地下密道也很多，其中大多被隐蔽和封锁待需要时再启用，剩余些利用率不高的数十年来未经修缮已接近荒废。  
两年前Erik和Charles找到过这样的几条密道，从探寻入口开始到穿越整条密道找到出口成为他们最爱的探险活动，能完全走通的仅有两条，Erik提到的见面地点就在其中一条暗道的入口附近。  
Erik先到了，他倚在矮墙边断裂的石柱旁发了半刻钟的呆，发现了脚边出现的悄悄从墙头探出的阴影，  
“老套的把戏，Charles，快下来，墙要被你压踏了。”Erik头也不抬地说。  
Charles咬牙切齿地从上方朝他站着的地方扑下去，被高个子男孩接在怀里，蓝眼睛的小王子看着好友脸上浮起的捉狭笑意，忍不住在他变得硬邦邦的下巴上咬了一口。  
Erik一边发出轻嘶一边推开他，Charles的皮靴鞋跟磕在砖石裂缝里，站立不稳地摇晃了几下，又被Erik伸手拉了回去。  
他们在近距离的对视中暮然惊醒，假装没有发现对方跟自己开始一样目光闪躲，Charles轻咳着退开两步，边往那个被他们重新掩盖好的暗道入口走边没话找话，“翘课的感觉如何？偶尔瓦解自律准则是不是有种奇妙的刺激感。”  
“我被动翘课可不止一次了，每次都是为了找你。”  
挖坑自己跳的Charles哑口无言，又颇为不甘，他转头要再说点什么，Erik已经迈大步子从落后半步的方位走到他前头去，抢先拨开枯叶搬动石块，利落地从腰包里掏出火石点燃一支短火把，弯腰走进低矮的入口，Charles想起他们每一次新鲜的冒险经历总是如此，尖酸刻薄满口嘲讽的Erik总是不动声色地在可能出现危险时做出保护的举动，Charles并不觉得自己就一定需要这个，好吧，也许曾经有那么几次确实需要，但他从不会拒绝Erik这么做，他在心中的小角落里藏着这些，这些诚挚的珍视和他自己隐秘的情感。  
Charles用力呼吸了一下，跟上Erik。

暗道的前半部分相较记忆中变得更为狭窄，到了可以勉强直起腰身的路段，Charles望向他们映在石砖壁上的影子，他们当然都长大了，除了身量体型已经接近成人，他们的知识、技能和阅历也在这两年里极快地丰富起来，甚至充实得有些过度，只是，这一切增长蔓延的速率都比不上那些随之滋生烦恼，关于继承权、王国、家族、臣民、责任，关于从懵懂混沌的友情认知里小心翼翼破土而出的恋慕。  
出口就在不远处，透入的亮光让视野通明清晰起来，却又保留着含蓄昏暗的暧昧，Charles在这时停下了步子，Erik往前再走了几步发现他没有跟上，就疑惑地转过身来。  
“回答我，Erik，你是自愿配合王廷物色结婚对象的吗？”Charles把前一晚的问题用另一种方式问出来，他听到自己的心跳声甚至震动到了额角，突至的恍然和由此引发的焦虑让他一刻也不想等，他等不及从这个暗道里出去，穿过山阴坡道下的出口，再攀上他们第一次冒险成功时发现的山崖，午后煦暖明媚的阳光下，崖下礁石上雪白的浪花、振翅翻飞鸣叫着的海鸥和散落在树荫下草甸中各色的藜芦大概会让那个瞬间加倍浪漫，但那并不是最重要的。  
重要的是，Erik是不是跟他一样，感受到了那些转变，并愿意勇敢证实那棵比看上去更坚韧的幼芽。  
Erik安静地凝视着自己幼时起的最好的，不能失去的朋友，过了差不多一整个世纪的时间Charles终于听见了他的声音，“是的，因为我以为你快要订婚了，因为我没有理智去分析那是不是你的真实意愿，既然我们注定要履行王储的职责，那么我也该在愤懑和绝望后早一点清醒。Charles，就像你想的那样，在你发现之前，在我自己发现之前，我对你抱持的感情，已经明确很久了。”他笃定的语调中带着些来自于发音的颤抖，接着Erik把薄唇抿成一线，像等待一个审判般等待Charles的回应。  
Charles缓慢地呼吸了两次，像是怕惊扰到这个同时被酸涩和甜蜜浸润的时刻，那些饱胀的情感起初塞满了他的喉咙，浓重的欢喜在他的心里不断翻涌，像潮汐一样高涨，湿润了他的眼睛，在先表白的男孩被惊恐无措淹没前，Charles终于艰难地给出回应，“这可麻烦了，因为，现在我更不愿意为履行王储职责而清醒了。”  
Erik眼睛里迷茫惶惑的阴霾迅速散去，自暗影里迸出狂喜的光芒，以任何形式失去Charles都是他无法承受的，但他似乎赌赢了最关键的那一局，他在凝视Charles渐渐弯起的嘴角时也微笑起来，  
“是啊，这下我们有大麻烦了。”

坐上崖边那块熟悉的平整岩面后,他们像往常那样紧挨着，Charles贴得更近，把头靠在Erik的颈窝里。  
“感觉并没有什么不同。”Charles小声说。  
“什么？”  
“我是说，互相……坦诚后的感觉。”  
Charles听到Erik轻笑了一声，“当然会有不同，你会知道的。”  
“不要以为我什么都不知道！”  
“是啊，没准你知道得比我更多。”  
Charles的脸红了，胸膛里的搏动像有只海鸥在那儿一样轻盈而热烈的扑腾。  
原来，还是不一样了。他不好意思地坐直，以前他能整个下午没骨头似的倚在Erik肩膀上，现在却莫名羞赧起来，他们仍然紧挨着，Erik伸手把贴近的小指勾起来，Charles的视线朝那边晃了晃，Erik的侧脸看起来竟然更英俊了一点，他想，好吧，只是一点点。

“别担心，总有办法的。”在一阵静默后Erik这么安抚Charles和他自己。  
“实在不行，我们可以回到克拉格来加入骑士团。”  
“因为这原因加入骑士团，你确定Logan不会气疯了把我们赶出去？”  
“他没准会为此大为感动，那首与他气质完全不合却被他尤其钟爱的故事长诗里是怎么写的？爱情是最伟大的因由。”  
虽然不知道为什么觉得更害羞的总会是自己，但听到那个单词时Charles还是再次脸红了，他可还没真正准备好说出那个词呢，Erik轻咳了一声偏过头来，“不过，这些事我们可以留到明天再开始考虑。”接着他顺势微笑着往这边贴近。  
“你会吗？”Charles在他们的额头接触时小声地说，他看得到Erik脸上也浮现起的红晕。  
“闭上眼睛，Charles。”

这天之后，王储们免不了要努力以更成熟的思维分析处境并推导和筛选达成目标的方法，那显然会比现在能预计构想的艰难很多，却也比他们交换心意之前所以为的更有希望，至少他们有了超过双倍的坚定信念。  
而现在，就让他们抛却忧虑沉浸在纯粹醺然的快乐和满足中，当一对儿陷入甜蜜初恋的傻瓜好了。

Fin.


End file.
